


father

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Papa!Arima, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>on that day,</i>
  <br/><i>he'd made a decision,</i>
  <br/><i>to care of the other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	father

he watches him  
the young boy  
who sits there  
just there  
his eyes  
fluttering close  
any second now  
he shall be asleep

he holds a book  
an open book  
in one hand  
and as he approaches him  
he could see  
the black  
in the roots of his hair  
growing out

he reaches  
his hand shifting forward  
to pat the young man's head  
gently  
and unsure  
his actions  
they were

till he murmurs  
till he whispers  
sleepily  
unconsciously  
a soft  
yet  
heart-breaking  
 _"papa...?"_

at that point  
he pats his head  
firmly  
and sure  
of his own movements  
and smiles  
a soft  
gentle  
smile  
that he'd long forgotten

yes  
he shall be  
a father.


End file.
